This invention concerns a paper clip, particularly formed of two elastic steel plates combined together by means of two connect members punched out of two steel plates and hooking or engaging the members with each other.
A known conventional paper clip shown in FIG. 1 has a clip body 10 of a triangular cross-section and two press grips 14, 14 formed of steel wire combined together. The clip body 10 includes a lip 11, and two curled members 12, 13 formed along the lip 11. Two ends of each press grip 14 are held in the curled members 12, 13 so that the lip may be opened by pressing two press grips 14, 14 inward for papers to be inserted therein and pinched by releasing [he two press grips 14, 14.
However, the known conventional paper clip has disadvantages as listed below.
1. Assembling the two press grips with the clip body is not easy, as the end sections of the grips have to be pressed inward to be inserted in the curled members 12, 13, causing some danger and requiring force.
2. In storing the press grips, they may hook with one another, and it may take time to unhook them in case of assembling, lowering thereby effectiveness.